Reunion: The Tale of The Forgotten Meeting
by Kirbygirl1013
Summary: Through all of the dungeons they've been through, Virizion has forgotten something. And it's Keldeo's, and the rest of the team's job to re-unite Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion... but will this go as planned? and if so, will the connections be stronger, and more diffrent than last time? (suprises await...)


** I DID IT! I finally found out how the hell I'm going to write this story! YUS! Alright after I'm done writing this chapter, I'll get back to celebrating! I'm just… happy… that's all…**

**Don't judge me.**

* * *

_Reunion: The Tale of The Forgotten Meeting; __**Chapter 1**_

It was somewhat a decent day today in the world of Pokémon. Everything was at like a balance or something. Like as if, the world would have almost never ended. Everyone had their decent fill of their jobs today, and they were just ready to throw in the towel and call it quits. Despite the fact it's like… 12:30 in the afternoon, or something.

But some spirits were still high and ready for action... But not on an empty stomach.

In the busy part of post town, there was a Café. Well it's not exactly a Café; it was a café/inn. And inside that Café/inn there were a small group of six Pokémon was waiting for their meals to arrive.

"Uuugh… when is our food going to arrive?" A hungry Oshawott moaned as he rubbed his noisy belly. "I'm staaaarving…"

"Oshawott, you had something to eat a half an hour ago, HOW can you be hungry again?" The Snivy sitting next to him asked. Sighing at his slight immaturity.

The Oshawott gave the Snivy a look, and then sighed as he slouched in his chair, continuing to rub his stomach. "Snivy, you know one puny berry won't do its justice. I need a whole ton of berries to be satisfied!"

The Snivy sighed. "I'm hungry too Oshawott, but do you see me complaining?"

The Oshawott moaned again. "Sorry Snivy, I'm just so hungry, I can't seem to concentrate right. It's like my stomach won't shut up until I eat something. It's telling me that I'm so hungry, that I can just eat Virizion and Keldeo, just so I can be satisfied… ehh… no offence guys."

Two other Pokémon glared at the Oshawott, and those two Pokémon, were the previously mentioned Pokémon, Virizion and Keldeo. They both sigh. "It's okay." Virizion said, shaking her head.

"Pfffft… I don't blame you kid." Keldeo said. "I'm as hungry as you are, I feel like gnawing off my own legs just to have something to eat." He sighed as he turned his head to the two remaining Pokemon, who seem to be carrying on a conversation of their own.

"Hey Emolga, Dunsparce, what are you two up to?" he asked the pair.

The Emolga looked at Keldeo. "Err… nothing much." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Dunsparce and I were just talking about the missions we plan to go on today. That's all." "We were thinking that we should tackle a really hard mission some time!" Dunsparce added.

"Sounds nice." Keldeo said. "I'm up for a hard mission any day! Well… that is… after I eat SOMETHING."

Everyone giggled at Keldeos statement. They then carried on a conversation about what kind of mission they're going to get to today. But then a thought hit Oshawott. "hey Keldeo…" he started, getting the water colt's attention. "I know this might be rude and all, but do you and Virizion have more friends then just us?"

Keldeo thought for a moment. "Well there's a few…" he said trying to remember something. "I think we met them a very long time ago. They were so loyal, almost as loyal as you guys!"

Oshawott and Snivy exchanged looks for a moment then they both turned their attention back to Keldeo. "Do you remember their names?" Oshawott asked

"Their names?" Keldeo said. "Oh yeah… their names… I believe they were Cobalion and Terrakion…" after Keldeo said that, he thought for a moment to see if he said their names correctly. "Yeah their names are Cobalion and Terrakion, as far as I remember."

Snivy smiled. "Well I hope you guys can meet up again sometime." She said, stretching her arms out then sighing after words.

Keldeo smiled as a response. "Thanks Snivy." He said. "It'll take me forever to find those guys. I might need all the help I need… Right Virizion?" Keldeo turned to Virizion, who had a confused look on her face. "Uhh… Virizion?"

Virizion turned to Keldeo. "Keldeo…" She started. "Who… Who are Cobalion and Terrakion?"

Keldeos eyes widened in shock. "**W-W-WHAAAAAT!?**" Keldeo screamed. "Y-you're joking right!?" Virizion shook her head as an answer. This made Keldeo worry more. _'I cant believe a single word I'm hearing from her right now! Did she really forget who they are!?'_ he thought. He stood up. "Err guys… I'll be right back… I need to check something." After he said that he rushed out of the café.

Oshawott tilted his head. _'Check what?' _he thought. He then stood up and ran after Keldeo. Snivy stood up and followed as well.

Emolga sighed. "Gee, what's up with them?" He asked.

"Beats me." Dunsparce said shrugging. "But what ever it is, it's better if we stayed out of it… for now."

"Oh, don't be such a baby Dunsparce." Emolga teased playfully nudging his best friend.

* * *

Keldeo stared at the mission board, searching for a certain mission that he saw earlier. _'Come on… where is it?' _ He thought as he impatiently skimmed the board for the 5th time. His eyes landed on the request that he skipped over a few times already. "Ah!" he reached up and tore it off of the board then walked up to the reception desk. "Uh… excuse me… Azumarill?"

Azumarill turned to Keldeo with a bright smile on her face. "Yes Keldeo?" She said. Keldeo placed the sheet of paper on the counter. Azumarill picked up the sheet of paper and read it. "Are you sure you want to do this mission Keldeo?" she asked. Keldeo nodded. And as soon as he nodded the mission gate opened.

"I wish you luck on your mission Keldeo!"

Keldeo smiled. "Thanks, I'm going to need all the luck I get."

"KELDEO!" Oshawott screamed as he ran up to Keldeo.

Keldeo sighed. "Oshawott? I thought you were with the others! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

Oshawott stopped in front of Keldeo, trying to catch his breath. "W… Why… are… you going on a mission… without us… then?" he asked.

Keldeo sighed. "None of your business…" he said firmly."Now go… rejoin the others."

"No." Oshawott sighed, and then stood to his full height. "I… I want to help you."

Keldeo stood there for a moment. "H-help?" he said slightly shocked, but then he had a sudden thought. _'getting Cobalion and Terrakion to Post town will might be harder than expected, I could do this on my own… but… a little help couldn't hurt…' _ He then smiled with confidence. "Okay… you can help. But we have to leave now, or else it'll be too late."

Oshawott nodded. "okay!" he turned to Azumarill. "Can you tell the others that we'll be gone for a bit Azumarill?"

Azumarill smiled. "You can count on me! Good luck to the both of you!" and after she said that, the two adventurers headed off on to their mission. And that was apparently when Snivy arrived.

"OSHAWOTT! KELDEO!" She called, but there was no response. "Dang it… it's… it's too late… they're gone…" She turned to Azumarill. "Do you know where they went?" She asked. Azumarill handed Snivy the request sheet. "I think this might answer your question Snivy, but I don't know why they decided to head out on this mission."

Snivy thoroughly read the sheet, and then looked back up at Azumarill. "I think I know why…"

* * *

**YES I'M DONE! UUUUUUGH finally after months of planning this, the first chapter of this story is doooooone! (and yes… I'm aware that it is kind of dull but screw it.)**


End file.
